


OtaPliRoy

by Its_kathstyle



Series: YOI [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Otabek Altin, M/M, Top Otabek Altin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Conjunto de pequeños textos sobre el OtaYuri, y a veces OtaPliRoy... O solo Otabek.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: YOI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589251
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo, y parte de Yuri on ice

Acostado sobre un sofá en una pequeña y sucia habitación de un hotel barato, observaba al techo y contaba unas cuantas goteras, era lo más que alguien como él podía pagar. Desde niño que había decidido ser un patinador profesional, y ahora que la vida le abría los brazos para participar por un puesto en el Grand Prix, se veía sin dinero para viajar. Tenía los ahorros de toda su infancia, pero se decepcionó al contar lo poco que era, sin embargo, no permitiría que sus sueños acabaran allí.

El kazajo y su motocicleta eran lo único necesario para recorrer el mundo en busca de un sueño. No pensaba fallarle a su gente y mucho menos fallarse a sí mismo.  
Era verdad que Otabek estaba siempre en silencio, como queriendo alejarse de todo, y tan cierto que para la mayoría de personas él nunca sería memorable. Pero no es más que un diamante oculto muy al fondo de aquella coraza con la apariencia de un rostro sin emoción, Altin es un tipo amigable a su modo y hasta en cierta medida es también alguien dulce. Y es que ser una persona de pocas palabras le servía para no darse vueltas a sí mismo, y decidir con cabeza fría lo que era correcto para su futuro.

Así que ahí estaba, contando goteras mientras intentaba dormir, con la idea de subir a su moto al siguiente día temprano e ir a ganar su puesto.  
Aquella era su compañera de tantas aventuras, y es que con solo 18 años el joven kazajo ya había pasado por tanto. Con el viento en su contra y la lluvia golpeando su cuerpo, de forma irresponsable con unos km/h por encima de la velocidad permitida, sintiendo la adrenalina en todo su ser y queriendo desfallecer de tanto éxtasis.  
Se siente libre, cuando en una madrugada enciende su transporte y luego ambos vuelan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Cuando Otabek Altin decidió en su niñez dar todo de sí para convertirse en un patinador artístico que pudiera ganarse el respeto de otros, jamás llegó a pensar en ser reconocido como un héroe kazajo. Sin embargo la vida estaba siendo buena con él, y finalmente después de tanto esfuerzo, lágrimas y gritos ahogados, todo iba yendo bien para sí mismo.

Nada en su vida había sido fácil, y es que hasta encontrar su propio estilo había sido tan complicado, pero lo tenía, y era lo más hermoso observar, sus rutinas repletas de fuerza que emanan esa sensualidad que desborda masculinidad.

Altin se encontraba en una cafetería, lugar que decidió el más correcto para grabar su agradecimiento al pueblo kazajo y obviamente pedir su apoyo. Nunca había sido muy amigo de las redes, pero en estos casos veía necesario ser agradecido.   
Otabek altin estaba dentro del Grand Prix, y ya no eran solo él y su motocicleta, su club de fans quiso obsequiarle algo similar a él, y fue así que acabó con un oso de peluche en sus manos. Y es que un oso parece ser lo más tierno y tranquilo en este mundo, hasta que alguien decide acercarse demasiado y hacerlo enojar, y así era el héroe, por un lado un tipo serio de pocos amigos, por otro, una gran persona con aquellos que se daban la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Claro que él no se daba cuenta de aquella similitud, y es que quizá era tan modesto, que no lograba ver todo lo increíblemente bueno que era.   
Del otro lado, en sus monitores o celulares, las personas observaban a un kazajo de pequeña sonrisa, con un oso a su lado, dar un pequeño discurso con un nerviosismo que era opacado totalmente por aquella voz grave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Después de terminar con las presentaciones del programa corto, los patinadores buscan cada uno qué hacer, pues la noche es corta. Otabek camina hasta su moto, luego de haber rechazado a su mejor amigo y su invitación de salir a comer junto a él y su novia, le agradaba aquella mujer, pero detestaba sentirse un mal tercio; y aunque las intensiones de Jean eran las mejores, el héroe sabía que no la pasaría tan bien.

No tan lejos de allí, un niño rubio intenta huir de un grupo de enloquecidas mujeres, según nota el kazajo, parece tener una seria aversión a las personas o tal vez a las multitudes. Sin dudarlo más, se acerca al sujeto ruso, quitándose su casco se lo entrega y aparece una frase tan típica de él, "¿quieres salir de aquí o no?" le habría preguntado. Yuri dudó un poco, pero algo en aquel moreno lo hizo aceptar, aunque lo más probable es que fuera debido a sus fanáticas.

Sin embargo había un motivo por el cual estaba huyendo, en ese lugar y a esa hora. Y es que a su corta edad, él también creía que la noche era joven, así que cuando se negó a dar la dirección de su hogar, Otabek no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo con él.  
Al detenerse, el adolescente observa un pequeño bar, parece familiar, pero las personas en él le dan miedo, tipos altos de vestimentas oscuras, cabellos largos, y muchos tatuajes y perforaciones. "¿Por qué alguien lo llevaría a él a un sitio como ese?" se había preguntado. Y llegó a comprenderlo hasta que vio al kazajo acercarse a una mesa y ofrecerle asiento mientras cantaba "bohemian rhapsody" de Queen. Así, pronto se enteró que aquel era un sitio para personas a quienes les gustaba el rock, y la verdad es que lejos de la apariencia de aquellos sujetos, el ambiente era encantador.

De ese modo, fue que acabó un pequeño gato en las garras de un oso. Hablando mientras un moreno prestaba tanta atención con un escoses a su lado. Quién iba a decir que aquel tipo de apariencia dura, con un cigarrillo en sus dedos, emocionado de escuchar los relatos de aquel rubio, con una las letras de aerosmith de fondo, no fuera más que la persona que le salvó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Ser amigo de Jean significaba que iba a decidir lo que a su parecer era mejor para ti. De ese modo fue que Otabek Altin acabó con cuentas en toda red social pensada, manejada por la muy amable novia de su amigo, Isabella. Y es que Otabek le había advertido que detestaba esas "tonterías" como a él le gustaba llamarles, y por ende no las revisaría, ni actualizaría. Y es debido a eso, que con sus encantos de rey, Jean logró una positiva de su pareja cuando le pidió aquel favor.

Sin embargo ahora también estaba Yuri siendo su amigo, y es que el rubio era tan celoso y posesivo, que no concebía la idea de dejar las redes de su nuevo amigo únicamente en las manos de aquel sujeto que tanto detestaba. Así que, con un poco de esfuerzo y una conversación al estilo "Tigre de hielo" la pobre mujer acabó dándole la contraseña del moreno.

Yuri sabía, por palabras de Altin, que gustaba de ser dj en su tiempo libre, y supo también que haría una pequeña presentación en aquel bar al que habían ido. Pensó el rubio, que entre más gente lo escuchara, más oportunidades podría tener de ser invitado a grandes sitios. Y posteó la noticia en su facebook e instagram, la cual, apenas llegó a ojos de JJ, este se encargó de obligar o para él, "pedir amablemente a su pueblo" a compartir aquella publicación.

Cuando Otabek vio la cantidad excesiva de personas en aquel lugar no supo como reaccionar, era cierto que siempre había querido un público así de grande, pero también lo era el hecho de que estaba terriblemente nervioso, y que ese sentimiento lo hacía enojarse con sus dos amigos.   
Sin embargo, de todo aquello, algo entendía el moreno. Los amigos siempre hacen tonterías para ayudarte, y ellos nunca le iban a dejar eliminar aquellas cuentas. Soltó un suspiro fuerte, y ofreció un espectáculo que a todos los presentes encantó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Ver a sus dos mejores amigos discutir incansablemente, era lo más tedioso en la vida de Otabek Altin. En varias ocasiones intentó hacer que se llevaran bien, sin embargo jamás lo había logrado. Y es que al parecer todo problema iniciaba con Jean abrazándole o despeinando su cabello, seguido de alguna frase amistosa, lo que parecía disgustar mucho a Yuri, que lo abrazaba también.   
Así que el oso, acababa con dos personas abrazándole muy fuerte, y mientras el joven rubio intentaba con todas las fuerzas apartar a Jean, y este solo se burlaba, él creía que moriría asfixiado.   
Yuri estaba encantado con Otabek, y cuando un felino se emociona con algo, lo desea solo para sí.

Otabek que no entendía las razones de Yuri para molestarse de aquella forma, empujó con suavidad a Jean, haciéndolo sentar a su lado, en la pequeña heladería en que estaban, y es que a ellos les encantaba hacer aquel tipo de espectáculo sin importar el lugar, luego de fallar miserablemente al intentar lo mismo con Yuri, tomó al joven por la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo. Victorioso el de cabellos dorados, le mostró la lengua a su rival. Era la primera vez que un simple gato lograba ganarle a un rey. Pero aquello no le importaba a JJ, porque él conocía los sentimientos de Yuri, mejor que Otabek e incluso mejor que el rubio mismo.

Un par de horas en aquel sitio, con su pierna derecha cansada, el moreno les contó que su familia viajaría para su cumpleaños, no tuvo que decir más, ellos ya estaban planeando alguna cosa para él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

En su recorrido en motocicleta, antes de iniciar el Grand Prix, Otabek conoció a personas bondadosas y amables, cada quien a su manera, pero buenas personas al fin y al cabo.

El kazajo recordaba haber estado enamorado de Yuri desde que ambos eran solo unos niños, y ahora que era su amigo, no había otra cosa que lo hiciera más feliz.   
Altin estaba en su habitación, empacando, pues debía viajar a Barcelona a la gran final. Y mientras hacía eso recordó dos sujetos que conoció en su camino, los cuales de alguna forma le recordaron a su amado ruso. Se recordó a sí mismo, bajo un excesivo calor, recostarse a su motocicleta y observar a un pequeño niño serio, de cabellos dorados y raíces oscuras, jugar voleibol junto a un grupo de muchachos con unas ropas iguales a la suya, se le hizo obvio que era un estudiante. Aquel joven tenía tanto talento para ese deporte, como Yuri lo tenía para el ballet.

Salió de sus pensamientos y una pequeña risa salió de él, era verdad que desde que había conocido a Yuri, hace tiempo ya, y había quedado impresionado con él, nunca más lo olvidó y lo encontraba en todas las cosas.   
Había olvidado el nombre de aquel joven, seguramente por no haber puesto atención mientras le hablaba, por pensar solamente que le hacía imaginar al ruso. Lo que no había olvidado era a aquel sujeto de elegantes ropas moradas y un extraño tatuaje en su lengua, era un adolescente, seguido de un mayordomo, y estos habían invitado a aquel muchacho deportista a ir con ellos. Esa vez se sorprendió del parecido entre ambos, y de como a su vez se parecían a Yuri. Pero era solo un parecido tonto, porque para Otabek no habría otro como su gato, nunca.

Con una sonrisa de la cual ni se dio cuenta, cerró la última maleta, y es que aunque no se percatara, Otabek hacía todo para ser amado. La puerta fue golpeada, y al abrir observa a un tigre ruso, el real, su amor, y su amigo. Su rostro aún es serio, pero él sonríe, y aunque es pequeña y efímera, la verdad de la situación, es que es un héroe muy feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

"El cumpleaños de un héroe debe ser inolvidable" piensa aquel autoproclamado rey, y es que este sabe de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, y ha ideado un plan al estilo JJ para ayudar.   
Han planeado una celebración digna del gusto sobrio y tranquilo de Otabek. Compañeros patinadores, amigos y familia, entre todos apenas unas veinte personas, acomodadas a lo largo de una mesa, en un acogedor restaurante que Jean reservó.   
Todos brindan con champaña, por el éxito y la vida de una gran persona, y al terminar, el kazajo corta un delicioso pastel de vainilla, preparado con licor de café. El moreno observa a su alrededor y piensa que tal vez, veinte personas son pocas, pero eran las personas con quienes deseaba estar, y para él eso era mucho más que suficiente. Ni siquiera supo cuando fue que se hizo tan querido. Y pudo haber seguido pensando en aquello, de no haber sido por Jean.   
El canadiense se acercó y después de decir algo sobre que era de mala suerte ser soltero en cumpleaños, besó a Otabek en la boca, los presentes se sorprendieron tanto como el moreno, a excepción de Isabella y la madre de Altin, quienes conocían las verdaderas intenciones de Leroy. Y por supuesto un celoso gato ruso, que después de tirarse sobre Jean, aquellas mujeres se dieron cuenta de cuanta razón tenía el joven canadiense.   
El héroe no entendía mucho de aquello, y se preguntaba porqué Jean intentaba arruinar su celebración, molestando de aquella forma a Yuri, fue entonces que tomó valor para enfrentar a un furioso tigre, pues detestaba verlo querer masacrar a su mejor amigo; "pero, Otabek. Me gustas" fue lo que respondió un avergonzado rubio, y luego ver a un rey alzar los hombros, dando a entender que siempre lo supo.   
El oso tenía al mejor amigo de todos, con una novia que definitivamente era la mejor chica, tenía a la madre más comprensiva, y ahora también, al mejor amor. Y nada era suficiente, solo por ser Otabek, aunque para él, tenía más felicidad de la que podía asimilar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Bienvenidos a la casa de Venus, el hogar de toda lujuria y pasión, en donde cumplimos todos los sueños y hasta la más oscura fantasía se vuelve realidad.   
Mi nombre es Otabek Altin, y seré tu anfitrión en este recorrido.

******************************************

Jean Jacques Leroy, 37 años. Es el único socio de mi familia, y por lo tanto, dueño también de este interesante sitio. Pero antes déjenme contarles la historia de este lugar y qué hacemos cada uno de nosotros aquí. Cuando yo era un niño, nuestra familia cayó en la quiebra, así que papá invirtió los pocos ahorros que teníamos en un negocio que siempre nos ocultó a mamá y a mí, ella no preguntaba nada, puesto que traer dinero a casa era lo que consideraba más importante. Sin embargo yo tenía curiosidad, la tenía de tantas cosas, pero principalmente de aquel canadiense ruidoso con aires de creerse superior, yo solo tenía siete años, pero quería saber qué hablaban mi padre y aquel sujeto en privado. La espera casi pareció eterna, pero lo supe al cumplir mis dieciocho años, algunas veces he deseado tanto nunca haber sabido, pero ya no tengo marcha atrás. He visto en este lugar las peores cosas que jamás llegué siquiera a imaginar; desde rostros siendo golpeados a sábanas pintadas de sangre. La casa de Venus parece a simple vista, un acogedor restaurante que es atendido por hermosas señoritas, pero esto no es más que una fachada para la verdad que aquí se esconde: hombres ricos que no desaprueban pagar grandes sumas de dinero con tal de cumplir sus más sucios deseos sexuales.   
Mi padre se retiró de este negocio por pensarse ya muy viejo para el trabajo, y me ha dejado a mí, con diecinueve años, el trabajo de cuidar y dirigir este lugar. Al parecer la apariencia es muy importante en este empleo, así que estoy obligado a vestir trajes de diseñador y llevar el cabello recortado, pienso que me veo bien, pero yo prefiero vestir de otra manera. Aún me cuesta atarme una corbata.   
Jean Leroy viene solo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que todo esté marchando correctamente, y de paso hacerme un poco imposible la vida. Desde que este sujeto descubrió que me gusta usar vestidos de colores pasteles y encajes, estoy en sus manos. Según parece es algo que lo excita bastante, así que siempre está amenazándome con decirlo a mis padres si no hago lo que él desea, y lo que Jean desea es simplemente mi trasero. Al inicio me molestaba sobremanera, pero para ser sincero, ya le he ido tomando el gusto.   
Después está Yuri Plisetsky. Papá lo encontró un día llorando y lo trajo, al menos eso es lo que cuentan las demás personas que aquí trabajan. Al parecer su abuelo lo corrió de casa por ser gay, supongo que ser ruso tiene algo que ver. Yuri es menor de edad, y siempre he sabido que él no debería estar aquí, pero es nuestro mejor empleado y además no tiene a dónde ir.   
Yuri es rubio y de ojos claros, y sencillamente lo más bonito que ha visto el ojo humano, por eso la gran mayoría de nuestros clientes quieren poseerlo a él. Yo supe que al llegar él aquí aún era casto, y que Jean Leroy tomó eso del ruso, también tomó la mía. A veces, mientras estoy solo suelo pensar en él, en qué habría sido de su vida si su abuelo simplemente lo hubiera aceptado y ya, pienso en cómo fueron sus primeros días aquí, soportando golpes y fuertes penetraciones de asquerosos hombres desconocidos, y luego me pregunto qué tanto tuvo él que pasar para acabar acostumbrado a esto.

******************************************  
— Otabek, ¿cómo estás preciosa? —Jean estaba aquí para ver cómo iba funcionando todo, sin embargo no escatimaba en molestarme.

— Supongo que ha venido a cerciorarse de que todo esté marchando correctamente —le respondí serio y cortante, haciéndole una seña para que me siguiera a las habitaciones.

— No te conviene ponerte rudo conmigo, señorita. Veamos, ¿cómo va marchando todo por aquí? Hace más de un mes que no me aparecía por estos rumbos —preguntó apretando fuerte mi trasero, agradezco que nadie nos vio.

— Todo ha estado bien, ingresó una mujer a trabajar aquí, su nombre es Sara. La he visto acostarse con varios sujetos a la vez, realmente ella está preparada para cualquier cosa.

Leroy continuó caminando entre las habitaciones, de vez en cuando abriendo alguna puerta para estar seguro de que se hacía un excelente trabajo, ya quisiera imaginarlo a él teniendo que soportar esto, no aguantaría un solo día. De pronto, ahí estaba, frente a mis ojos el cuerpo delgado del ser más bonito que yo podré conocer, gritando de dolor o placer, nunca he querido diferenciar esto, mientras la mano gorda de un viejo calvo entraba en él. Ninguno de los dos se percató de nuestra presencia, y Jean solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, para inmediatamente cerrar la puerta.

— Nunca creí que Yuri pudiera ser tan bueno, cuando tu padre lo trajo aquí, no era más que un gatito asustado que lloraba. Nadie que le hubiera visto aquel día, habría imaginado en lo que llegaría a convertirse.

— Y aún así lo tomaste, aún cuando sabías que él no había estado con nadie.

— ¿Celosa, mi reina? —me dijo Jean "el prepotente" Leroy— aunque no deberías, recuerda que también de ti fui el primero. —aparté de un manotazo sus dedos que cogían mi barbilla con fuerza, obligándome a ver su sonrisa burlona.

— Cuidado con lo que haces, bonita. No querrás que me enoje y tenga que decirle a tus papis que su hijo amado es en realidad una nenita que gusta de vestirse con falditas y colocarse lazos en el cabello.

Ignoré su amenaza, o más bien, no la respondí. Pues era obvio que no podía ignorarla, detesto cuando se referiere a mí como si fuera una mujer, porque sí, me gusta usar vestidos, pero aún sigo siendo un hombre. Intenté escaparme de él con alguna excusa barata, como que necesitaban mi ayuda en el restaurante, pero nada de lo que yo pudiera decir sería suficiente. Pues en poco tiempo, estaba en mi oficina vistiendo una corta falda palo rosa, y un bonito suéter de lana celeste pastel, usaba una peluca color avellana y muchos lazos en ella; nadie podía negarse a lo bien que me veía así.   
Después de eso, solo podía sentir el pene de Jean entrar y salir con fuerza de mí, mientras yo estaba recostado en mi escritorio. Se movió durante varios minutos, y al salir al igual que siempre sentí aquel líquido caliente bajar por mis piernas, lo cual significaba que se iría, y yo volvería a verle en unos cuantos días.

******************************************  
Yuri Plisetsky caminaba por el restaurante, meneando esas pequeñas y dulces caderas suyas, pavoneándose de ese delicioso y redondo trasero que posee. Verlo siempre es un privilegio. Yo que estaba en la barra bebiendo un whiskey, lo vi caminar en mi dirección.

— Buenas noches, daddy. —siempre me llama con ese extraño apodo, según dice él, es debido a la forma en que visto, por mi voz gruesa y personalidad fuerte y serena. Yo ni siquiera sé qué significa ser un daddy.

— Hola, Yuri.

— No te pongas tan serio, daddy. —me dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Acaso tengo que hacerte sonreír un poco?

Asentí con una risa nerviosa, sabía lo que aquello significaba. Pues si había algo que Yuri no tenía eso era vergüenza, y yo sí que tenía mucho de eso. Por ese motivo él algunas veces se reía de mí, aunque eso no me importaba, de cualquier forma él acababa arrodillado frente a mí, con mi pene palpitando en su boca, para al final y como siempre acabar ofreciéndome su culo en bandeja de plata. No me importaba cuántos hombres hubieran tomado a Yuri durante el transcurso del día, no cuando yo podía meterle fuerte y rápido todo mi miembro. Escuchar al gatito gritar y gemir siempre es la mejor melodía, amo cuando grita pidiendo cada vez por más. Amo su flexibilidad y sus sucias poses tan eróticas, amo que me diga daddy mientras salta sobre mí, aunque yo ni siquiera sepa bien lo que eso significa. En resumen, amo todo de él.

— Gracias, daddy. Eso fue jodidamente increíble. —soltó en un jadeo, estando cansando y sentado sobre mí.

— Lo hiciste bien, gatito. —felicité acariciando con suavidad su cabeza, por alguna razón a él le gusta cuando soy dominante o posesivo.

Al igual que siempre, al acabar él besa mis labios mientras mis brazos lo atan con fuerza a mí. Después va a limpiarse para acabar su día de trabajo con cualquier otro cliente que lo requiera.   
Algunas veces pienso que soy un tonto, pues me siento enamorado de este niño. Lo cierto es que no importa cuántos años tenga, ni que puesto desempeñe; nunca dejaré de ser "Otabebé" sobrenombre cariñoso puesto por mi mamá.   
Después de que él se va, soy un inútil, apenas puedo subir mis pantalones, para casi inmediatamente dormir como si fuera un oso. La mayoría de veces quisiera dormirme abrazado a él y despertar hasta la mañana siguiente con un lindo besito de su boca, pero eso es muy alejado de la realidad. Normalmente él regresa a mi oficina cuando ya debemos cerrar y todos los clientes finalmente se han marchado, y sabiendo que aún duermo viene a despertarme.

— Despierta, Daddy. Es hora de volver a casa. —me dice con dulzura, sacándome de mi sueño.

— ¿Yuri?

— Ya hemos cerrado, es hora de que te marches. —me dice acariciando mi cabello, un poco más despierto yo puedo notar un poco de tristeza en él mientras dice aquellas palabras, sin embargo ignoro eso.

— Gracias por despertarme, gatito. Eres el mejor. —digo, premiando su acto con muchos besos eróticos.

Y así, como cada vez que estoy con él, me dirijo al baño para lavar mi rostro, me despido con un tierno beso y luego me retiro a mi hogar.

******************************************  
Al estar finalmente en casa, ingreso en silencio para no despertar a mis padres, y voy directo a mi habitación. Suelo pensar mientras concilio el sueño, en cómo serían mis días viviendo con Yuri, siendo una pareja normal. Muchas veces me siento culpable de lo que sea que tengo con Jean, pues siento que es como si engañara a mi Yuri, después me siento estúpido, porque pienso que la única persona enamorada aquí, soy yo.  
Con Leroy no siento ningún tipo de remordimiento, él no es más que un cerdo asqueroso. Aunque debo admitir que es un cerdo que lo hace muy bien; usualmente yo quisiera odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas, y lo hago por unos días. Hasta que él va al trabajo, me obliga a colocarme algún vestido y después me folla duro, sentir su pene golpear dentro de mí, mientras me dice cosas sucias al oído, es sencillamente delicioso y algo que no pienso dejar ir. Lo sé, debo sonar como un enfermo, por un lado digo estar enamorado de un lindo gatito rubio, digo amar su trasero y profanarlo; y por otro lado, digo estar encantado con la forma en que Jean Leroy me folla. Pero no lo estoy, solo no es mi culpa haber vivido esto, y ahora no sé qué debo hacer con todos estos sentimientos.   
Mamá siempre está preocupada, porque no he conseguido una novia. "Mamá, no tengo novia, pero estoy saliendo con dos hombres justo ahora." Ella de seguro me mataría si llego a decirle algo como eso, mis padres son muy conservadores.   
Sin darle más vueltas a este asunto complicado, tomo mi oso de peluche y lo abrazo, desde niño se me hizo la costumbre de dormir con él. Pronto estaré dormido, y solo debo esperar a que por la mañana mamá entré aquí a despertarme para desayunar junto a ellos, y luego deba irme a trabajar.   
*****************************************  
Si yo fuera sarcástico diría que amo mi rutina, pero como no hay nada más en lo que sea peor, debo decir que la detesto. Y es que a decir verdad no es nada tentador tener que ver todos los días como alguien se folla a la persona de quien estás enamorado, eso sin contar el hecho de tener que soportar a un tipo que por poco me dobla la edad,siendo un total pervertido. La relación con Leroy es muy complicada, en realidad el complicado es él. Siempre con ese afán de sentirse superior a cualquiera, ese tonto orgullo, su asquerosa prepotencia, todo son tonterías; es como si él creyera que no puedo notar la forma en que se disgusta cuando algún cliente se me acerca de más a hablar o su respiración al besarme, la manera en que huele mi cuerpo, y aún más el cómo se desespera cuando soy muy lento. Jean Leroy es un tonto, un tonto que está loco por mí, pero no quiere aceptarlo.   
Y como si todo esto no fuese suficiente, también tengo que soportar este intento de lo que sea que tengo con Yuri, el rubiecito que solo me utiliza, mientras yo estoy muy enamorado de él, para ser sincero, no creo ni un poco que él sienta algo por mí, a veces pienso que es solo para sentirse importante o llenar su ego, ya saben, eso de salir con el jefe y otras estupideces. Así que como podrán ver, no es nada sencillo estar en mi posición, yo solo quisiera despertar al lado de Yuri o de Jean, aunque este último no creo que me deje dormir, lo odio por pervertido, es un cochino. Solo eso, y poder quedarme un rato abrazándole, quisiera no tener que ver a Yuri trabajar en esto, pero mi padre y Jean nunca considerarían esa opción. Como sea, padre espera mucho de mí, y ni qué decir de mamá. Por favor, ni siquiera he acabado de madurar, entiendan eso. Algunas veces me pregunto si realmente madre se molestaría conmigo por esto que hago, o tal vez ella solo se reiría de mí; realmente no es como si quisiera averiguarlo. Ella preguntaría "¿acaso fue eso lo que te enseñé, Otabek?" y yo me sentiría molesto, también un poco herido, quién sabe, todo esto me confunde tanto.

Los días suelen pasar muy lentos aquí, excepto cuando estoy junto a Yuri o cuando Jean quiere impacientemente, solo de esa forma siento que el día no es una pérdida total. Aunque Jean Leroy no viene muy seguido, y en ciertas ocasiones me he descubierto estando enojado por eso, pero de cualquier forma es algo que no le diré. Yuri rara vez viene, es tan extraño, porque yo siento como si él quisiera venir siempre, pero él no lo hace. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, como el hecho de querer estar con dos personas, yo creía que eso no era normal, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro. Hace cinco meses que Leroy no viene por acá, ni siquiera se digna a llamar, lo cierto es que él solo se aparece, tomándome por sorpresa.  
De pronto veo a Yuri caminar a su habitación, con un paso normal, tranquilo, casi infantil. Nada parecido al bellísimo joven que menea sus caderas mientras recorre el restaurante. Él es tan bonito, tan pequeño y dulce, me hace querer abrazarlo, y a la vez me sorprendo de mis pensamientos, porque a la vez estoy queriendo que Jean me abrace, fuerte, muy fuerte, como solo él puede hacerlo.

— Yuri —apenas lo llamo con la voz suave, para evitar que él sepa que lo estoy necesitando, para que no se de cuenta de que quiero un abrazo.

— Tengo trabajo, daddy —me dijo, y casi puedo asegurar que había un tinte de reproche en sus palabras, ¿pero qué podría hacer yo por ti, Yuri?

— Ah —dije desanimado, no me importaba si él lo notaba o no, yo lo quería conmigo, solo para mí. Pero Yuri debía trabajar... en esto.

Esperé a que acabara, y sin ser exagerado fue la espera más irritante y fastidiosa de toda mi vida, apenas vi salir a dos hombres de la habitación, entre con cuidado y en silencio; Yuri se bañaba y yo decidí esperarlo sentado en la cama.

— Hola, Yuri —saludé apenas lo vi salir del baño

— No deberías estar ahí sentado

— ¿Por qué no? —él solo rodó los ojos, como si lo que yo acababa de decir fuera lo más tonto que hubo escuchado en mucho tiempo— oye, Yuri. ¿Por qué no?

— Solo quitate, sí. —me dijo con un notable enojo, tomando mi muñeca fuerte para hacerme levantar, yo estaba muy sorprendido.

— Yo... Yo solo quería...

— No tengo ganas de estar ahora contigo, daddy. Lo siento, pero supongo que entiendes.

Muy bien, era oficial. Yuri Plisetsky estaba molesto conmigo, pero qué fue lo que hice y cuándo. Yo no he hecho nada, él no tiene porqué estar enojado; es tan odioso todo esto. Tonto Jean, ¿en dónde estás cuando necesito un abrazo? Nunca estás cuando necesito estar bajo tus brazos, siempre serás un tonto. Son tontos los dos, una molestia.   
Sin decir una palabra más, salí de aquella habitación azotando la puerta con la mayor fuerza que pude. Escuché como Yuri hacía un sonido molesto, pero no me iba a disculpar.   
El día no podía estar más del asco, y eso se notaba en mi semblante, que aunque normalmente es estoico, tenía las cejas fruncidas, y además estaba siendo más cortante de lo normal, según dijo Mila, una de las niñas más bonitas que trabajan aquí, yo estaba siendo un grosero; no era mi intención, sin embargo no lo podía evitar.  
El día pasaba más lento de lo común, y yo no tenía ni un poco de ganas de ver a Yuri, y menos a Jean. De acuerdo, si quiero, pero estoy molesto y no se me va a pasar pronto.

— ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaste, bebé? —Sí, Jean Leroy estaba aquí, después de más de cinco meses.

— Disculpe, ¿lo conozco? —quise sonar sarcástico, pero más soné molesto y hasta resentido, sentí tanta vergüenza que sentí mis orejas algo calientes, sin embargo hice como si nada estuviera pasando.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese sonrojo, mi reina? —gracias por ponerme más en evidencia, Jean. Pensé— Dime, bebé. ¿Necesitas a tu rey?

— ¿Viniste a ver cómo va todo o no?

— Oye, oye. Estoy aquí después de tanto tiempo y solo quieres pelear, no seas tan malo, ¿sí? —soltó con descaro, realmente lograba impacientarme.

— Eres un idiota, JJ. ¿Qué esperabas? Flores tal vez, una cena romántica, no me digas, ¿acaso esperabas venir aquí y que te recibiera con un beso? —le dije con mi mayor esfuerzo de hacerlo ver estúpido— Tenías más de cinco meses de no aparecerte por aquí, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de enviar un mensaje, así que no esperes una fiesta, De acuerdo.

Jean solo me miró fijamente, para después sonreír con ternura. En un movimiento brusco, yo estaba siendo abrazado con fuerza mientras él me besaba, no era un beso erótico como los que siempre me ofrecía, este era más cariñoso.   
Cuando se separó de mí, yo estaba tan sorprendido que tenía mis ojos más abiertos; él aprovechó para acercarse a mi oído y hablar.

— Si querías esto solo debías pedirlo, bonito. Un rey está siempre dispuesto a complacer a su reina.

— Eres tan ridículo, te odio.

— No. Tú me quieres. —dijo seguro, pero sin parecer el prepotente de siempre. No podía pelear contra eso, solo me recosté en su pecho y permití que me abrazara un rato más.

Después de esa incómoda, pero linda situación, llevé a JJ a recorrer las habitaciones, contándole sobre lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Sin embargo él no estaba prestando atención, de vez en cuando lo sentía acariciar mi espalda o halar mi cabello con suavidad.

— Te quiero tener ya, preciosa —y ahí estaba, Jean "solo pienso en sexo" Leroy

— Al menos espera a que acabe con el recorrido y te explique todo —reclamé, nada me duro el Jean dulce.

— Pero eso no me importa, Ota. Vamos, no te hagas el difícil.

Como si tuviera alguna opción, debía obedecer su orden, aunque para ser honesto, más pareció un ruego. Ya estando en mi oficina solo pensaba en qué pediría esta vez. ¡Ah! Ahí estaba, tan rápido, ¿acaso estás desesperado, Leroy? Él me había pasado un short corto de encaje negro, me quedaba un tanto flojo y dejaba al descubierto un poco de mi trasero, también me pasó una linda blusa amarillo pastel y unos ligueros del mismo tono. Y así, después de colocarme cabello largo avellana, Leroy me tomó de las caderas y me sentó sobre el escritorio; de ese modo yo podía mantenerlo prisionero con mis piernas, mientras él se dedicaba a besar mi cuerpo. Los besos de Jean son muy buenos, normalmente me siento excitado con el solo roce de sus labios contra mi piel, así que no era raro que yo ya estuviera gimiendo pesadamente. Jean solía reírse con eso, diciendo que mi apariencia era tan dulce, y luego yo gemía con ese tono tan grave; qué importaba nada cuando tenía a este hombre tocándome sin piedad, poniendo mi ropa desordenada, besando mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor.

— Oye, lo siento, daddy. En serio yo no quise... ¿Otabek? —habían abierto la puerta y ni siquiera me percaté de eso, hasta que vi a Yuri observarme con un desconcierto total.

— Yuri. Esto, yo no, no es... Mierda —dije atropellando mis palabras sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Empujé con fuerza a Jean y me dispuse a quitarme todo esto de encima, lo intenté hacer lo más rápido posible, pero esta situación me sobrepasaba. Yuri y Jean no ayudaban, ellos solo me miraban fijamente, como si yo fuera alguna especie extraña.

— Largo de aquí, los dos. —grité, yo que nunca me alteraba, pero esto estaba siendo demasiado para mí, tanto que sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Ambos notaron eso.

— Ota —dijeron ambos a la vez, como preocupados.

— Basta, solo váyanse. —dije a punto de explotar, pero ninguno hacía lo que había pedido— Yuri, lo siento, ¿ de acuerdo? Lo siento. Jean, por favor, hablaremos después.

Ninguno se movía, quería gritarles, sacarlos a patadas, quería llorar, quería hacer tantas cosas que no lograba hacer nada. Yuri se acercó a mí despacio y tomó mis manos con suavidad, obligándome a verlo.

— No me importa como quieras vestir o como quieras ser, tú siempre serás mi daddy. —me dijo seguro, para de inmediato abrazarme y llenarme de besos, ¡ah! Los dulces besitos de Yuri que tanto estaba necesitando.

— Te quiero, Yuri.

— Oye —se quejó Jean, tonto, a ti también te quiero.

******************************************  
Llamo a mamá y le explico que me quedaré en casa de unos amigos, pero yo no tengo amigos, aunque eso ella no lo sabe. Me aseguro que quede tranquila para poder finalizar la llamada.   
Mientras me dirijo a bañar puedo escucharles conversar desde la cocina, no tengo ganas de enfrentarlos ahora. Solo dejaré que el agua me relaje y luego iré a acostarme, con la suerte suficiente vendrán a hablar cuando ya esté dormido. Sé que me escucho como un cobarde, pero no siento estar preparado para esto ahora.   
La llamada de mamá a la mañana siguiente me despertó, ella me conocía tan bien como para saber que no era capaz de despertar por mí mismo, le agradecí estando más dormido que despierto y en cuanto colgué sentí una mano fuerte y gruesa acariciar mi pecho, entonces, ¿Jean había decidido quedarse conmigo?

— ¿Jean? —pregunté confundido, sentí como sonreía y me respondía con un "hola" en un tono bajito.

— Buenos días, daddy. —dijo Yuri somnoliento, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de la bonita cabellera rubia que se desparramaba sobre mí?

— Oigan, sigan durmiendo. —nos reclamó JJ, y acto seguido pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el pecho de Yuri para con la mano libre seguir abrazándome. Yo que descansaba sobre este hombre, mientras mi niño dormía encima de mí, no podía ser más feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

El niño rubio danza, cual grácil ave real, sus movimientos son elegantes, finos. En su mirada solo existe pasión.  
El niño rubio danza, y el niño kazajo observa.

El rubio y el moreno se han alejado, pero uno de ellos no deja de pensar al otro.

El niño rubio danza, el kazajo puede verlo en televisión. Observa molesto, deseoso, él mismo no sabe leerse, el niño moreno solo observa muy de cerca a la tv y respira fuerte.

Años y más años, un hermoso joven rubio danza en sus patines sobre un hielo que más parece parte de sí. Y un hombre kazajo observa, es un hombre con una obsesión, un delirio ruso.

El hermoso niño que creció aún más bello, se encuentra con el moreno kazajo. No lo recuerda, y eso lastima el corazón de aquel. El ruso no ama al kazajo, él ni siquiera observó sus competiciones una sola vez. 

— ¿No recuerdas nada, Yuri?

— Lo lamento, ¿uh?

— Otabek.

El héroe de Kazajistán está siempre acompañado de silencio, a él le importa muy poco los demás. Otabek no quiere amigos, no desea ruido; es un hombre extraño, misterioso y siempre aparte de todo. Pero hay algo que este sujeto desea, él quiere al joven ruso, pero el feroz tigre no tiene deseos de pertenecer a él.

Este moreno puede odiar a cualquiera que se acerque a Yuri, él es capaz de dañar a quien se sienta en derecho a colocar sus manos sobre aquel hermoso vicio suyo. Otabek está obsesionado.

— No lo creo, no hay tiempo.

— Es solo un café, por favor.

— Tengo otros asuntos, Otabek. 

Un joven ruso destruye sin percatarse el corazón de un hombre que debido a él, no se encuentra en perfecta condición mental. No lo ve reír, jamás llorar, sin embargo en su interior, silenciosamente el oso se quiebra, se desmorona. Otabek está molesto.

El héroe nunca intentó detenerse, no podía, siempre estuvo insistiendo. Lamentablemente su corazón destrozado no ayuda a que deje de desear al niño rubio.

Un oso quiere odiar a un tigre, pero lo ama. El oso quiere vengarse, necesita dañarlo, debe saber que sufre tanto como él. Otabek se está odiando a sí mismo.

— Yuri, acompáñame esta vez.

— ¿Ahora qué, Otabek?

— ¿Acaso es tan malo beber un café conmigo?

Por una cansina insistencia el hada rusa acepta aquel café. Sentados uno frente al otro, el silencio los invade.  
Otabek no sabe cómo hablarle, sin embargo para él, tener al lindo joven tan cerca y compartir aquel momento, es suficiente felicidad. Solo hasta ese día, el tigre vio al oso sonreír.  
Pero Yuri no piensa igual, está incómodo, aquella le parece de las experiencias más patéticas que vivió. Traga su café, negándose cuando el kazajo le ha ofrecido comprar otro, solo esperaba que aquel hombre acabara para hablar. 

— Terminaste, llévame a casa.

— Pero...

— No tengo deseos de permanecer un momento más contigo. Llévame a casa, ahora.

El oso no pudo sonreír más.

El niño moreno que nunca derramó una lágrima, siendo un hombre siente ganas de llorar.  
Mas soporta su dolor, al igual que cada vez, en silencio. Le entrega un casco y deja que Yuri vaya frente a él en aquella motocicleta, pero por total impulso toma un camino distinto, el ruso que se percata de aquel hecho se asusta e intenta saltar, pero los brazos que llegan hasta el manubrio para ser dirigidos se lo impiden. Intenta manejar él, pero su fuerza es siquiera un poco comparable con la de ese hombre.

El ídolo kazajo se percata de su acción y detiene su motocicleta, al primer descuido el bello joven salta de la misma y corre. Ya no es más un tigre, ahora solo es un asustado gatito que es acorralado por un irascible oso. Otabek lo alcanza rápidamente y lo detiene por el cabello.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

— No grites, Yuri.

— Suéltame, quiero ir a casa, eres raro.

— Cállate, Yuri. 

El indefenso gato no obedeció, y eso hizo molestar mucho a un oso que se acostumbró a vivir en la soledad y un tormentoso silencio. Otabek respiró, pero no consiguió calmarse, él solo quería que no gritara más.

Las manos del moreno se posicionan alrededor del delgado cuello y aprietan con fuerza, lentamente el ruido se va desvaneciendo, y al querer liberar a Yuri, le observa luchar por soltarse, su rostro en una mezcla de miedo y dolor, le provoca tanto éxtasis como jamás pensó sentir.

Aprisiona el cuello con más fuerza cada vez, nota las mejillas rusas mojadas por las lágrimas, y en cierto momento aquellos brazos caer. El oso no quiere detenerse, no logra reaccionar; y cuando lo hace, un gato con el cuello destrozado se desploma en el suelo.

El moreno cubre su rostro y grita, no puede entender cómo ni cuándo fue que ocurrió aquello, observa al suelo y ve a su amor de siempre lastimado debido a sus manos, sin moverse.

El oso está llorando por primera vez, el oso nunca sufrió tanto.

Otabek se agacha y toma en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte que finalmente se deja besar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kubo y parte de Yuri on ice

Sucedió que durante el vuelo del ave, la noche cayó, oscurísima. Y tan negra fue, que la mañana en los ojos verdes jamás llegó.

♬♪♬♪♬♪♬♪♬♪♬♪♬♪♬♪♪♬♪♬♪♬♪♬♪♬♪♬

Recién caía el inicio del gpf, los patinadores llegaban esta vez a Rusia que sería la sede de tal competición. Dos días más y todo empezaría.   
Había un hombre, y este hombre escuchaba una voz, pero junto a él no había más nadie. Oía cada vez más fuerte, cada momento más claro, estaba allí, hablándole; él escuchaba, pero no veía. Y éste era un hombre con el corazón herido que escuchaba los sueños grandes de su amor que se había ido.   
El amor que sentía él, nunca lo abandonaría, estaba en su alma como canción silenciosa, como ritmo doloroso y bello, estaba dentro de sí durante todos los segundos de cada día que iba viviendo. Entonces pasó que el dolor se convirtió en triste fantasía, pero la fantasía hacía a este hombre feliz.

Y cuando la competencia inició, resultó que él no veía a más nadie, y no le importaba más nada; porque aunque era digna su competencia, solo podía pensarlo a él.   
Fue cuando llegó su momento, que más lo consideró el momento de su hermoso amado, bailó y volaba con la gracia de un hada, con la fuerza de un soldado. Y sin saberlo, sus movimientos no pertenecían a sí mismo, y cada persona que lo observó se sorprendía, y esas personas no lograban comprender. Pero él lo entendía, su amor, su vida, aquel hombre estaba ahí, porque se había ido para aquellos mas no para él; se adueñó de su mente y de sus propósitos como poderoso ser, y con la música suave de la voz que solo sus oídos podían escuchar se hacía dueño de todo lo que había en el cuerpo y en el alma que patinaba sobre el hielo.

La mañana tan clara, más brillante que nunca, jamás volvería a llegar para él, pero a través del amor de su hombre su recuerdo no moría, y era debido a eso que viviendo en otro espíritu era feliz, aunque la noche lo hubiese atrapado para siempre. Y el momento de “siempre” fuese eterno. Eternamente atrapado en la oscuridad, eternamente brillando en aquel corazón. 

Y ocurrió que sus movimientos eran vivos como verde naturaleza, como pacífica morada de hadas y flores blancas, y era también tan fuerte como agua de mar bravía, como héroe protector. Pasó que su mirada reflejó la de él, y sucedió que nadie lo notó, pero él lo sintió en todo momento, sintió un soldado vivir en él, un hada que danzaba con su cuerpo, un amor que lo dominaba.   
Ocurría que su rutina era distinta de siempre, porque no pertenecía solo a él. Las personas que no podían verle y tampoco podían escucharle, jamás lograrían entender, sin embargo se encantaban con la suavidad de sus movimientos fuertes, de esa mirada dura en el rostro apacible, de la música bella, de la melodía intensa.

—Felicidades por el oro, Otabek.

No importaba qué, no interesaba quiénes. No necesitaba de la aprobación de nadie, no quería ser felicitado ya más. Tan solo quería celebrar su oro con él. Cenar con él, bailar con él, cantar con él, reír con él... Todo con él, él que no estaba.

Felicidades por nuestro oro, Yuri.


End file.
